April Mating
by undertaker-hinata-fan2
Summary: Well this is Sequel to 'Snowy cavern' It is Kyuubi Hinata fic, rated m for a reason. Warning: Rape/lemon scene Bondage, anal sex and all that crap, read on.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is my sequel finally, I hope you like it. **

**Warning: Rape/lemon scene Bondage, anal sex and all that crap, read on. **

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing. **

**Naruto**: Hey Do you have to do this.

**Me: **Yup

**Naruto: **Why.. -cries-

**Me**: Because I told the general public I would.

**Naruto: **I don't care, she is mine. -Pulls Hinata against him-

**Me: **To bad. It is your own fault.

**Naruto: **Is not I did not writing it.

**Me: **Then who is…

Naruto: YOU

**Me: **OH I knew that any way I am starting.

**Hinata and Naruto: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Me: **I found them hiding under a table. It was funny. You know after the last story when they ran off.

**Hinata and Naruto: **Shut up…

**Me: **Nope

**Start**

Over the last four months Hinata and Naruto had started dating and becoming more comfortable and open around each other. It was April 10 and Naruto was laying on his bed thinking about his girlfriend Hinata when he heard a voice he recognized to be the Kyuubi.

'**Naruto, I will have your girlfriend for my own when I am out for my mating season little one.' **

'What… you have a mating season….'

'**That is correct. Although it could not be unleashed until you lost your virginity.' **

'well you will not get her Kyuubi…'

'**want to bet Naruto'**

'no, you are still not going to touch her even if I need to be tied up.'

'**hmmm… so unless I get my mating done, I will be in heat for the whole spring and summer. Still want to do this…?" **Kyuubi asked the blondie.

'When does it start… your mating season?"

'**Three days! I can not wait, soon I will have your girl to myself.' **He said with mal intent.

'I well not allow it, now sleep Kyuubi…!' Naruto said before slipping into a nervous sleep.

'**Fine, kid, fine, we will all see in three days.' **Kyuubi said slipping into a happy sleep knowing the kid would be nervous as hell when he awoke the next morning.

When morning came Naruto awoke and stretched with a small smile. He was planning to see someone today about the Kyuubi and his mating season . He decided to take a shower before going and slipped off his clothes and made his feet move him to the bathroom. Once within the bathroom he turned on the warm water and stepped into it. He was still not completely awake. Once he was awake he looked down to his crouch. His penis even in it's limp state seemed double in with and a few inches longer.

'Kyuubi what is this?' Naruto demanded slipping into the dark sewer of his mind.

'**Hmmm… Preparations each day it will become a bit longer and thicker, until it is to my liking or I mate.' **Kyuubi said with a soft laugh.

"What ever…" Naruto stated freeing himself from the Kyuubi's thoughts.

Naruto sighed as he started to clean himself and his now large member. He knew he would have to avoid Hinata for awhile. After he was done he dressed himself and jumped out the window, and made his way down to the Hokage's office. Once at the office he did not spare a moment to barge into the Hokage's office.

"O-BAA-CHAN I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!!" He said barging into the Hokage having a meeting with the village elders. Tsunade gave him a wicked glare, but knew it was serious just by the look on his face.

"Naruto have you ever heard of knocking. What's wrong?" She asked him.

"SORRY SORRY SORRY, I CAN NOT SAY IT IS EMBARESING" He whined.

"Okay Naruto wait out there for now they will leave soon okay.?" She asked the worried Naruto.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY HURRY UPPPPPPPPPPP" He said slamming the door and standing nearby pacing while hopping. He was really nervous too embarrassed to say it to her, but to scared not to say anything. An hour later the elders finally left. They spent extra time scolding Tsunade about Naruto. Once Naruto seen them leave he ran into Tsunade's office slamming the door once again.

"TSUNADE!!" He said before plopping onto the ground looking at her.

"Naruto, tell me what is wrong seriously."

"I can't it is to embarrassing."

"NARUTO!?" Tsunade said with force. "WHAT IS IT?"

"Ummmm…" Naruto started looking away, he did not want to say it now that he was here. "It…is… the…"

"Spit it out…" Tsunade stated. She knew if he was not saying it had to be bad. "I won't make fun, or yell Naruto just tell me."

"Ummmm I-it's… the Kyuubi's Mating season…"

"So…WAIT… you mean… he is umm… going to have… an active mating season…"

Naruto nodded looking down. "So… that means… you lost your… virginity…" Naruto nodded again as Tsunade suddenly looked worried.

"Does… He have a preference of who he wants…"

"Yes… Hinata…He wants Hinata… He took a liking to Hinata… what can I do…"

"What did he tell you Naruto… what exactly did he tell you. When does it start and end"

"Umm well… He said it starts in three days, and he will be in heat until he gets exactly what he wants, to mate he said about 3 months. Also…"

"What's the also…"

"That's two embarrassing…." He whined.

"Naruto it is important…"

"I will show you but I can not say it." Naruto said standing up and removing his belt, then he dropped his pants and boxers. His eyes closed and his face beat red. Tsunade had seen him naked only a month earlier.

"N-Naruto… you mean… he will make it umm… larger then before…"

Naruto nodded pulling his boxers and pants back up. "W-What can I do Tsunade… I do not want Kyuubi to harm Hinata…" He said softly as he looked down.

"Well do not worry just go home and sit on your bed and wait. I will send someone soon to help, help you not get Hinata that is. Okay?" She asked.

"A-Alright…" He said solemnly as he left and went back to him apartment. Naruto sat onto his bed and leaned back, closing his eyes as he thought. He did not allow his mind to wander to Hinata like normal, nor the Kyuubi that lay in wait. Instead he did not think of anything. Over the next three days Tsunade talked to other people and different things. Over the three days Naruto did not leave his home, nor his bed, he just lay there, not moving. He had not spoken to Hinata over these three days and she was quite worried.

At midnight of the third night, the day Kyuubi's mating season started he awoke to a horrible pain in his groin. He opened his eyes to see himself chained onto his bed with chakara resistant chains. Meaning he could not break them. He was chained with an horrible erection. It hurt him as he began to struggle in the chains. The pain caused by the throbbing erection coursing through his body.

"W-Why am I tied." He said as he struggled.

"So the Kyuubi can not find Hinata during mating season.." Jiraiya stated as he leaned against the wall. "You will be in pain like this for the next four months oh and you can not touch yourself either, it will just make it worse. Unless you want Kyuubi to find Hinata then I will untie you Naruto. "

"F-Fine." He said still struggling a bit.

"Naruto… You will be in more pain each day, that erection is not going to disappear at all. You will keep it and never lose it until either he is fulfilled or the mating season is over.. So, I suggest you talk with Hinata." With that the pervy sage left.

Naruto had just noticed it but he was completely naked on his bed tied there. He lifted his head to look at the erection he thought would break his penis in two. He sighed seeing how wide and long it was, he knew it would hurt Hinata to much and he did not want to put her through pain even if it caused him so much.

Over the next week Naruto remained tied onto his bed, unable to pee, or poop due to the erection, also he could not eat unless Jiraiya came to feed him. Even though he was not that hungry, or thirsty. The sage still made him drink. Tsunade came by to remove the urine from his system with medical ninjutsu every day. Naruto was completely embarrassed over what they did to him in this condition. He knew it would last for at least another 3 months. He could not longer sleep because of Kyuubi whispering erotic tantalizing things inside his head. This only making him more erect if possible.

Today was the seventh night and the pervy sage had just left. Hinata had followed the sage in hopes of finding Naruto. She did and hopped through Naruto's window only to gasp at what she saw.

"H-Hinata, please just leave." He said the moment he noticed Hinata. He moved his head to the side blushing.

"N-Naruto, I was worried.. W-What is wrong."

"N-Nothing… Nothing Hinata I will be back around in a few months. I just do not want anything to happen to you…" He said tears in his eyes. Just the sight of Hinata made the Kyuubi go wild.

"Naruto tell me." She said her eyes never leaving his erection until she heard him cry. "Please Naruto…?"

"It is the Kyuubi's mating season and he wants you. It lasts for 4 months unless he mates with the one he desires. Also this erection is not going to leave until then. The Kyuubi will take control the moment I am untied." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

Hinata was a bit shocked at first but nodded simply. "I See…" She said seeing he was in pain. As he closed his eyes she started to make her way to the pained ninja. When she silently reached the foot of his bed, she unhooked his right foot.

"H-Hinata..! What are you doing." Naruto said his eyes shooting open looking down at his freed foot. "I am going to help you. If I can not take your bad side with your good, how can I ever say I love you." She unhooked his left foot.

"Hinata he will be ruthless. I do not want him to hurt you. I just don't want you harmed." He said as tears fell from his eyes. Hinata walked to his face and caressed his cheek. "Do not worry Naruto. I will be okay. I promise." She leaned forward kissing him gently. "It will all be okay." She said as she broke it. He nodded reluctantly she then unhooked his left hand. He brought the left hand to her face and rubbed it gently

"Okay Hinata, I am sorry for what he does. I know it will hurt you, that is why I did not tell you… please forgive me for what he is going to do…?"

"Naruto, I forgive you, it is not your fault. I will always love you, you are my love, and I take you for the good along with the bad." She said kissing him one last time before she removed the final binding.

"I am sorry Hinata!" He said once again before the Kyuubi took control. Hinata took a few steps backward as she seen him starting to change. His eyes become mere slits and changed from there cerulean blue to red. The whisker shaped marked on his cheeks becoming more defined; fangs started to grow from his mouth. His finger nails grew to claws and he sat up with a smirk, an orange like cloud over his body. His hair also seemed to stand up on end and turn a bit darker orange. Also a few tails, real tails grew from behind him. Hinata was a bit scared now just by the aura thrown off. She knew she agreed to it and was not going back on her word. Hinata knew it could not last forever and that it tonight Naruto would be free of the pain in his groined. Hinata took a deep breath as Kyuubi controlled Naruto stood off the bed and made a few defined steps to Hinata.

((Naruto will now be refereed to as Kyuubi until further notice. Also he is not bolded since I am lazy lolz))

Hinata was a bit scared but again she knew everything would work out for the best, eventually. She was biting her bottom lip as he took a few more steps to her small figure. Then she felt the Kyuubi wrap his hands around her body, then leaned foreword kissing her on the lips. Hinata blushed lightly as she was given the kiss by the nine tailed fox. She did not kiss him back right away, actually she didn't kiss him back at all she just allowed the fox to kiss her.

Soon he pulled away and with a wicked smile he looked over her still clothed body. When she seen his smile she back up. Then when he took another step she said softly.

"C-Can you… shut the lights off…" She looked away for a moment.

"I suppose I can do that one thing for you." The Kyuubi stated in his ever demanding voice. With that he walked to the light switch and then the lamps and shut them all off. He then made his way to the Hyuuga. He quickly through her into the bed and kissed her roughly, it was more rough then earlier. He then leaned over to her ear and whispered huskily as he nibbled roughly onto her ear, "I am going to fuck you for hours, and then I will fuck you even more. I have more stamina then the kit any day."

He then pulled away with a smirk and with one claw he ran it down her clothing stripping her of the protecting fabric. This also left a mark onto her body. He smirked again as she gasped and covered her chest and closed her legs. He smirked and forcefully spread her legs. He made a few hand signs and then placed his hand at her warm entrance. His claws digging into the delicate flesh of her freshly shaved pussy. A small light emanated from his hand as he dug deeper it was almost as if it were a healing jutsu.

She screamed feeling his nails dug into her flesh. She squirmed as she screamed. When he finally released her small trickles of blood fell from the small wounds. He leaned down and liked the blood from each, the wound immediately healed. "You know Hinata…" Kyuubi said with a smirk. "I always wanted to fuck a virgin."

"W-What do you mean… I-I am not a V-Virgin…"

"Want to bet." He stuck one long finger inside of her and smiled pushing it lightly against her reformed barrier. She gasped feeling his finger push into her, and screamed feeling it against her barrier. She managed to stammer out. "…H-How…I-I lost it… t-to N-Naruto…"

"A forbidden jutsu, I knew it since before I was sealed in the kit, an't that great?" He said with a smirk, then removed his long finger from her inners.

She cringed knowing this had just gotten much worse. She knew how painful it was when Naruto penetrated her gently, thus knowing it would be ten times the pain when Kyuubi did it roughly. The moment he stood off the bed she closed her legs once again her body shaking. He smirked and went through Naruto's things. Once he found the ropes he smirked walking back to Hinata.

"Lets try this first." He smirked more grabbing her left foot, tying it to the bed, repeating the possess with her right. Then he yanked her arm away from her chest and tied it repeating it with her other hand. She gasped now that her whole body was exposed before the crazy fox. She struggled against the bindings. Her legs spread wide for the horny fox.

He smiled and watched as she struggled. He then proceeded to lay atop her small body. The difference being he positioned his shaft at her mouth and his own face again her pussy. "Get deep throating Hyuuga." He said with a smirk and with her mouth parted slightly to object he shoved himself deep with in her mouth. She gasped around his member as it was pushed into her mouth. She nearly gagged when the tip hit the back of her throat and it was not even in completely.

"If you throw up, you will be sorry." He said in a horribly frightening voice. He lowered his face against her women hood with a smirk. He ran his tongue over her clit. She moaned silently against his member, the moan was involuntary. He smirked as he pulled his lower body up and rammed himself back into her mouth. She sighed in defeat and licked at his member as he continued his movements in and out of her small mouth. He pounded in and out roughly.

He continued to lick at her clit each time she licked his member. His tongue movements were almost painful. His licks were rough and taunting. Every so often he bit down slightly. That hurt more then anything, with the length of his fangs. She could not scream because of the intrusion. He moved so only the tip was in and smirked.

"Suck Hyuuga."

She did as told and began to suck hard onto the tip, running her tongue over the slit. He growled in delight then he felt his climax, and drove himself, back deep with in her mouth cumming. Though he remained hard. Hinata was disappointed. She did not understand how the Kyuubi could stay hard. When he stood pulling his member from her mouth he stated.

"Like I said, allot more stamina, I have not done anything in 16 years, what do you expect." He smirked at her saddened expression. "Hmmm… Now I think it is time, I take my little virgin for a ride, hmmmm……? Sound good to you Hun?" He asked happily. His voice keeping its demanding sound. He was going to do it no matter her answer.

"Do what you wish, I can not stop you, correct?" She said closing her eyes tightly.

"Correct." He stated with a smirk. He positioned his thick member at her pussy then unrepentantly he removed it. He then removed all the bindings and turned her onto her back before retying them. He then positioned it at the tight rigged hole located between her butt cheeks. With his hands he spread them.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING…" She nearly screamed.

He sighed and moved a moment grabbing a ball gag from under Naruto's bed. He shoved it into her mouth and clipped it in place. "Just, Shut up and take it. Your getting a bit to loud, don't want people showing up do we. " He smirked.

With that he positioned himself back at the hold, and spreading her butt cheeks again. He simply smirked at her muffled pleas for him to stop. He did not comply, he pushed himself roughly inside of her. A muffled scream escaped the gag as she bit down onto it. She continued to scream, when he pulled out and thrust himself back in, just as roughly as the first, never letting up. His hands rested on either side of her head as he continued his movements. He grunted in pleasure as her tight walls clamped around him.

Each time she screamed, when she felt him thrust even deeper she screamed louder. Then she felt his hot semean invade her body. He removed himself from her and blood mized with his seaman dripped from the now gapping hole. He smirked seeing the pinkish combonation escape it. He leaned down and did one defined like at it then smirked. Tears were flowing down the Hyuuga heirs face. He then procceded to remove the bindings and flip her onto her back.

He knew there was no chance of her running after that, so he felt safe with removing the bindings. Not that it mattered if she did, he would catch her. He repositioned himself at the front of her pussy and rubbed it in a circular motion around it, hitting her clit.

"I heard from the kit you are very flexable. Is that true?" He asked with a smirk. She nodded half hearidly.

He smirked, then bit his thumb and made a few handsighns. He then pressed his hand against the bed as four wooden boxes with straps on them appeard. Then he pushed the boxes off the edges of the bed and they stayed a float above the floor on either side of the bed, a lined with her hips on either side.

The Kyuubi grabbed one leg and pulled it all the way to the side straping it into the wooden block. He did the same with the other. So now she lay there her lower body was suspended. Then he pushed the other two up above the head board and attached the girls hands to them as well. She was now at an incline. This would allow him even deeper, not that he needed the help. Kyuubi again postioned himself, now happy with the current postion.

"Ready Hyuuga?"

He asked knowing she could not reply. When he heard her muffled screams he just smirked more. He then begane his journey deep with in the now convolsing Hyuuga. Soon the Kyuubi incountered the newly formed barrier and roughly pushed through it, taking her second innocences. She screamed against the gag as blood poured from her hole and onto his member. He smiled and took in the sent of the blood. Then he shoved himself all the way inside of her with a grunt.

She screamed again as he finally was deep inside of her. He then began to relentlessly pound in and out of the screaming Hyuuga. Tears fell from her eyes as she heard the sound of skin pounding against each other. She then started to squeeze and tweek her nipples. As he smirked, then he continued to push in and out, leaning foreward and started to suck on her nipple as he squeezed the other one with a grin. This continued for hours which seemed like years to the screaming Hyuuga.

Over the time period of three hours the Kyuubi released with in the Hyuuga more then twenty times, each time remaining as hard as he was when it started. Then he pushed himself deep with in her for the final time releasing a massive amount of seed with in her, more then the other times put together, this filling her to the rim. His member finally became limp and he passed out the blocks dissapered, and Hinata fell to the bed.

Hinata quickly removed the gag, tears still falling from her small eyes. She watched as the marks on his cheeks lestened and his eyes returned to normal. The tails dissapering and his member returning to it's normal length.

Naruto's cerulean eyes soon opened to see Hinata's own tearing lavender ones. He did not remember what had happened, but he knew it had to be bad. He crawled closer to the Hyuuga and wrapped his arms around her body gently. He then kissed her gently on the lips and whispered into her ear. "I am sorry Hinata, I truly am."

Hinata nodded, and burried her head onto his chest and fell asleep, completely exsusted from her ordeal. Before falling asleep she whispered, "I love you Naruto…"

He smiled and curressed her now wounded body. Her cried, he was surprised anyone would go such lengths just to help him. He soon fell asleep telling her how sorry he was and how much he loved her.

**Inside his head **

The Kyuubi laughed evilly. **"KIT" **He called. Soon Naruto stood in front of the iron cage he knew so well.

"WHAT KYUUBI" Naruto demanded.

"**You might want to get her to taker a pregnancy test. I casn garentee she is pregnant."**

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT"

"**Hyuuga Hinata is pregnant." **

With that Naruto passed out.

**END**

**Well I guess that is it. Over done with lolz. If you want another chapter of what thew after math was, please say so in the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this little sequel of mine. Well Please review and all that crap. : D **

**Hinata: **-is crying against Naruto-

**Naruto: **-is holding Hinata-

**Kyuubi: **-is laughing evilly.-

**Itachi: **- is Stalking Sasuke-

**Sasuke**: -is Hiding from Itachi-

**Me: **-Is sighing and shaking head.-


	2. Not a chapter

Well, for all you people who are a bit upset by this, that uis why I am adding a second chapter to this story. Yes I am going to punish Kyuubi, yes, I am going to say who's baby it is. All will be answerd. Any way, sorry and what not, I will make sure Kyuubi is punished badly.


	3. READ

Hey people I know this is a little odd but I am switching my account.

Making a new one. I will re upload some of my stories, restart others, and so on and so forth.

Anyway my new username is

Stary-Night128

I just started it today so please add me to fave or alerts or what ever if you would like to continue my stories!

I will re upload ones I have finished like my one shots and the stories I will most likely redo.

I will do my storie Adopted first ^_^


End file.
